NAS
by lleennardd
Summary: What would happen if Sakura really had killed Naruto when he was tied up during the bell test. How will the Kakashi, Sasuke and the Hokage react. SASXOC, Sakura Bashing


Sakura was shocked. Kakashi had just told her to kill Naruto or he'd kill Sasuke, who was under his foot, a kunai to his throat. Though part of her told her not to, a bigger part of her brain only registered Sasuke's plight. Without giving conscious thought she drew a kunai and slashed it across Narutos throat.

Blood pored out of the wound and there was simple a look of disbelief on Naruto's face.  
"Sa...Sakura..." Naruto choked before his head drooped.  
"Release Sasuke-kun." Sakura voice was cold and calm. It didn't even seem to faze her. Kakashi was shocked.  
" OH MY GOD! NARUTO!" He ran over to the blonde and cut him from the stump. He lay the boy in his lap and began pumping chakra into the wound to heal it. The then tried restarting his heart and replenishing his blood. He looked over at Sasuke.  
"GO GET THE HOKAGE AND A MED-NIN NOW!" Sasuke looked in shock. She had killed Naruto, his only proper friend, the only one who was like him. Alone. No parents. He nodded and sprinted to the Hokages office. Sakura tried to run after him but was stopped by a punch to the face which threw her into a tree. Dazed she looked up to see a clone of Kakashi glaring at her.  
"HOW COULD YOU! YOU EVIL BITCH. YOU KILLED HIM!" Kakashi roared at the girl who stared back at her sensei with startled eyes.  
"You were going to kill Sasuke-kun if I didn't."  
"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD'VE KILLED A DEFENCELESS 12 YEAR OLD BOY, ESPECIALLY IF HE WAS THE LAST UCHIHA!!?" Sakura looked at Kakashi. She didn't know what to say. The shadow clone bound her to a tree and stood over her making sure she didn't escape as the real Kakashi tried again and again to re-start the blonde's heart. The attempts were fruitless and he cradled Narutos head in his lap as he wept.  
"Minato-Sensei. I'm so sorry. So very sorry. I failed to protect him. Your legacy. Your son." Soon after the Hokage, the med-nins, a group of Anbu and Sasuke arrived. Sakura looked up and called to him.  
"Sasuke-kun. Get this rope off of me." Sasuke walked over to her and punched her in the face.  
"You. You killed him. He was my friend. My only friend. He was the same as me. And now, he's gone. I hate you. As much as my brother I hate you." He made to punch her again but the Kakashi clone stopped him. Sasuke turned his back on her tear streaked face and walked over to the Hokage and his Sensei. He crouched down and closed his friends eyes.  
"I'm sorry Naruto. For being a cruel heartless person to you. You were my best friend and I never told you. Goodbye." Kakashi gripped the boy's shoulder as he began to cry. The Hokage too was crying. He looked over at the Anbu who stood around them.  
"Take her to the cells. The trial for the murder of Uzumaki Naruto will begin next week."

Sakura was stunned. She didn't know what was happening. She was thrown into a cell in the Anbu prison to await trial. Her mind was blank. How could she be in prison? Surely Kakashi should be for threatening Sasuke-kun. Her Sasuke-kun. She had done it to save him. Now she was in a prison waiting for her sentence. She knew she would get off. No one would really miss the demon. Yes she knew about it. Her mother had told her about the Kyuubi inside his stomach. Now they were both gone. She should be rewarded or commended. Not sent for trial.

Kakashi and Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage later that day. The Hokage still had tears down his face. Kakashis only visible eye was puffy and he kept sniffing. Sasuke just stood there, white faced staring into nothing. He couldn't believe that Naruto was gone. Someone calling his voice roused him from hid thoughts.  
"Sasuke. I know you're upset about Narutos death but I need you to tell me what happened." Sarutobi looked at the young boy.  
"We had just failed to get the bells off Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto was tied to a stump because he tried to take the lunches. Kakashi was disciplining us and I got angry and tried to attack him. He grabbed me and put me on the floor with his foot on my head. He then said that in the battlefield anything could happen. He put a kunai to my throat and told Sakura to kill Naruto or I would die. His tone told me that he didn't mean it. Sakura sat there for about a second then, slashed his throat." His voice broke at the end of his recount and Kakashi gripped his arm in a reassuring gesture. The Hokage looked up. He didn't reprimand Kakashi because what he did was a standard tactic in disciplining new Genin. He looked at both of them.  
"Sasuke, you will be trained by Kakashi as his new apprentice. He will show you how to control your Sharingan when it develops. I have reports from Iruka about your behaviour. It must change. You cannot go on in life focused on trying to kill Itachi. I know what he did hurt you greatly. But you now have a new goal to aim for. You will become our best assassin-nin we have. Do you understand me?" Sasuke thought about it. He weighed the positives against the negatives. He was being trained by Kakashi on a one on one basis, positive. He would learn how to become the best assassin in Konoha, positive. He couldn't focus on killing his brother, negative. He'd become one of the strongest ninjas in the hidden leaf, mega positive.

Sasuke looked at the Hokage and nodded.  
"I accept your proposal. However I'd like to make two conditions." The Hokage nodded for him to continue. "Firstly, I want the squad I'll be in charge of to be known as The UAS, The Uzumaki Assassin Squad. Secondly I want the symbol to be that of the Uzumaki Swirl and the Uchiha Fan combined. This team will honour Naruto and will be dedicated to him." Sarutobi smile as did Kakashi. They both nodded and set about planning Narutos funeral and Sasukes training schedule.

The funeral was held three days later. It was a sad affair. All of Narutos friends came to say goodbye. Iruka had tears down his face, Kakashi stood next to him gripping his shoulder for support. Hinata was crying her heart out. Ino too was crying. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino stood in silence listening to the Hokage speak about Naruto  
"Naruto was a good, pure person. He always strived to make people laugh and make them happy. He had a knack to change people's hearts. There are things however you do not know. For the younger generation. Naruto was the jailer of the demon Kyuubi. Please listen to me closely. He was the JAILER, not the demon itself. He kept it at bay from escaping. He was a true hero to the village. The older villagers should remember that too. For everyone else to know, his murderer is one Haruno Sakura who killed him out of cold blood. Many of you believe there should be no trial. You think that she should be rewarded for the death of Naruto. The murder of a noble clan which contains a bloodline limit is the one of the highest acts of treason in this village. This makes it certain that Sakura will be found guilty and will be executed." This statement was met with roars and shouts of confusion. The Hokage raised his arm and spoke again.  
"Uzumaki Naruto was born on the 10th of October 12 years ago. His mother was one Uzumaki Kushina, from the Whirlpool country. His father was the Fourth Hokage of the Village. Namikaze Minato." Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe it. Naruto was the son of their greatest hero?  
"We have had blood tests done just to make sure at it was positive. Naruto was the Heir to the Namikaze Clan. He also had one of our most powerful bloodline dormant in his body, the ability which made Minato famous. The ability to moved at the speed of light. Now that bloodline is extinct." There were shouts of just taking his blood and using it in someone else's body. Sarutobi shook his head.  
" The way in which Narutos body was built makes the bloodline. Anyone else would have their muscles tear so much they could not be healed. I pray you now come and show your final respects to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." With that he left the podium and placed a white rose on the grave of Naruto. Everyone followed, saying goodbyes of begs for forgiveness for their stupidity.

A lone figure stood in a tree overlooking the funeral. Kakashi landed behind him.  
"Sasuke..." Said boy turned around. His eyes were red with commas in them. His Sharingan had awoken.  
"What happened? How did you activate your Sharingan?" Sasuke cut the chakra to his eyes. They turned back to the onyx colour they always were.  
"I've been training constantly to make myself activate it. I want to start my training as soon as possible." Kakashi nodded and smiled. This boy was something else.


End file.
